Emerald Green
by MemoryOfMusic
Summary: Alternate Universe. Shizuru can't remember her past until her eighteens birthday, what will she do after she finds out? And what role does Natsuki play in all this? ShizNat. -This story WILL be continued, it just could take some time-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I won't say too much about this story only that it's a ShizNat and yeah I think you have **

**to read to find out ;P**

**---------**

**Emerald Green**

**Freedom**

Her whole life she was stuck in this cage and every time she tried to fly the stanchions detained her from doing so.

But there was this one time, only this one time the door of the cage was open, and revealed was a world full of joy, without those rules she had to obey.

At that time she was only eight years old and she knew she would get punished, but she also knew, if she wouldn't do it now she maybe will never have the chance for having fun like an eight years old should.

Life of a Fujino wasn't easy, but Shizuru wasn't one to complain, not on the surface for that matter.

She was struggling with herself and before she could think any further she heard two not really unfamiliar people shout at her to come back to the car already.

Shizuru couldn't stop.

It was like she hasn't ever breathed, but it felt like it.

The voices of her parents weren't heard anymore.

She was free, on her own and independent.

Only when her lungs felt like exploding she stopped, looking around, trying to get a good look on her surroundings.

Surroundings she did not like.

The young girl didn't know how, but she sort of ended in one very dirty and lonesome skid row.

Shizuru looked around. Seeing nothing at all she started to feel creepy.

There was a sound.

Someone harrumphed. Someone behind her.

With wide eyes the girl turned around, shocked to see a man infront of her who looked more dead than this quarter.

„Hey sweetheart, won't you come nearer? I haven't seen such a beautiful face in years."

He said enjoying the fear in Shizurus eyes.

She wanted to say something.

She wanted to run away.

It seemed like all her physical functions had stopped in track.

The man got nearer and Shizuru could smell the urine the man seemed to had bathed in.

„Don't be shy little princess, you know, I only want to enjoy life again and I know the best way you could help me with it." his voice was greedy.

The young girls heart stopped beating she was about to faint.

„So.."

The man reached his hand out to touch her face.

„pure innocence.."

Before he could touch Shizuru with his disgusting fingertipps something jumped out of nowhere in between them.

„You _sucking_ LECHER!!! DON'T touch her." The small something infront of Shizuru shouted at the man, fumed.

The man let out a loud disbelieving laugh.

„So, tell me you little son of a bitch what could _you_ do against it?"

The little savior just shouted „THIS!" and kicked the man damn hard and very fast into his soft parts. So hard, that said could only douple over in pain and fall to the ground.

The boy who wore a white cap just grabbed Shizurus hand and ran with her through the dark alleys until they reached a more friendly region with a little park, there the boy let himself fall on the grass and breathed heavily.

Shizuru just stood infront of him and stared.

She had never seen him before, but she had never seen someone her age before in general.

Allthough she was still shocked from the event before she couldn't stop staring at this boy who now took off the cap to go with his free hand through his short blue hair.

After he took the cappy back on his head he opened his eyes and stared blanky at the girl he saved some moments ago.

He just stared, never intending to say a word.

His green eyes looked kind of malicious and Shizuru couldn't tell why he would look at her like that.

„You know it's rude to stare at a girl like that?" She more stated than asked the question.

But the boy wouldn't answer.

After a few seconds he noticed that it was him this stunning girl infront of him was talking to and a few seconds more he realized what she just said.

His cheeks started to flush a light pink.

„I wasn't staring!" he shouted.

Shizuru could only giggle at the cutenss infront of her.

Then her face got serious.

„Thank you very much, if you hadn't..if you.."

The boy notices the girls unconfortableness.

„But I have, so don't imagine what could have happened." he said blank.

Shizuru lightly smiled.

„Regardless I want to thank you, really, I don't know how to make it up to you." She wondered.

„You don't have to." He stated.

Immediatley Shizuru noticed her own rudness.

„Fujino Shizuru." she smiled charmingly.

The boy couldn't help but feel his cheeks redden again. He couldn't believe what that was with this girl and her stupid smiling.

„So you don't have a name?"

He only stared.

_Why can't she just go away and leave me alone? I don't need company._

„Okay then you are my knight in shining armor." She suggested, clapping her hands towards her heart.

The boy gulped at the scaryness of this strange girl.

He would never let someone call him like that.

Never.

No one.

„Stop being ridicolous."

He looked to his side.

„Kuga."

Just when Shizuru wanted to ask for his first name he harshly said

„Just Kuga."

_I can't just tell her my first name.._

he thought and fastly added

_and even if I could, I wouldn't!_

Shizuru thought it would be best to not go any further their, but she couldn't keep herself from making him blush just one more time.

"Well, it is my pleasure meeting you Kuga-_chan_." she said giggling.

The eyes of the boy who named himself Kuga went wide and his face went more red than the time before.

"Hmpf.." He observed his feet.

"What did you say?" Shizuru asked playfully.

"Whatever!"

Now Shizuru just placed herself next to the boy and gently smiled at him.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked as they would have known each other for years.

"WE?! Who is we?!"

"You" she tipped him on the nose "and me." and tipped then her own.

"You have to be kidding. I'll take you home at most, but nothing more." he stated determined.

"Fine. You'll take me home after we grabbed some ice-cream. That's a deal." The young girl answered, the smile never leaving her face.

"I HADN'T SAI-"

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Now she took his hand and dragged him along the way.

"I can walk by myself." Kuga told her and snatched his hand away.

"Ara..but your hand was so soft in mine." Shizuru pouted.

"J-Just SHUT up..." Kuga stuttered with a crimson face.

On their way to the next ice-cream palor both of them were quiet, but before they could make it there a black care stopped next to them and two very familiar people walked towards Shizuru.

"Ku-ga..." she whispered.

"Yeah, what is it..?" He asked not really caring what she wanted from him.

"I-it was...it was nice meeting you, really. I'm really glad that we met."

The young boy felt that something was up.

"Me..me too." He managed to say and gave his cap to Shizuru.

"J-just take it." he said blushing.

Before the young girl could answer at all a man's voice shouted towards them.

"Shizuru, there you are" It says relieved " we were totally worried about you. Where have you been? And who is this boy?!"

Shizurus Father said furious and concerned at the same.

"Ara.."

"No ara, what did I told you about this nonsense?"

"Sorry father, I won't say it again." She responded emotionless.

"Alright. And now come home with us, we'll talk their about your punishment."

He took her by the hand and dragged her towards the car.

The young girl looked back at Kuga who just stared at her.

"Kuga.." she started.

His eyes had an asking look.

"I hope we will meet again." she whispered and then the door of the car was closed and they drove off.

Back to her home.

Back to the cage.

Back to the life she hated.

------------------

**A/N**

**So, that was the introduction. **

**The next chapters will take place almost 10 years later.**

**By the way, I think what most of you guess about the Story won't be that right, or would it?**

**Hehe o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**To answer your reviews: Natsuki or not? Hmm, I can't tell, but to know something more about the blue haired boy you have to wait for the next chapter. **

**In this Chapter: **

**Natsukis first appearence, or the second?...who knows? Gomen XD**

**--------**

**Majority**

10 years later...

Shizuru woke up.

She stretched herself, took a shower and made her way towards the dining room.

As she stepped inside all domestics were circled around the big table, each with a shining candle in their hand.

_What the..?_

Then her parents stepped inside the room themselves holding a big cake in their arms together.

_Oh no..._

And then Shizurus nightmare became reality, they started singing.

„...

...to you."

Shizuru made a very good fake face which seemed like she would be moved to tears until her parents came over to her to wish her a happy birthday.

_Why would I be happy? I have to meet those perverted cock carrier at my party and even more worse I have to marry one of them.._

Since Shizuru was the only child of the family her parents wanted her to be in 'good' care when she attended full age, tho they choose -in their opinion- four men they thought will be the best for their daughter.

But the now young woman only wished to escape her fate.

After her parents stopped talking she smiled her gentle fake smile and thanked them with a bow.

_Somehow I'll find a way to not marry one of those idiots.._

The girl didn't knew why but she felt men as something disgusting, she thought that it could have to do something with her past, but she couldn't remember it.

Sometimes she dreamed strange things but when she woke up the memory of the dream had already faded away and only the feeling of fear stayed.

-----

In the afternoon Shizuru dressed up for her party later that night then she went to her desk and sat down.

Her mind drifted of, she didn't even realized that she took a paper infront of her and a pencil in her hand and started to draw something.

_Knock knock_

"What is it?" she asked absently.

The door opened and a orange haired girl stepped in.

"Fujino-sama your gue-" the girl was interrupted by Shizurus voice.

"Mai, I told you to call me Shizuru when we're alone, haven't I?"

"Gomen..Shizuru." Mai said looking at the ground.

"So what is it Mai?"

"Oh yeah, your guests will arrive in twenty minutes."

"Ara, you don't have an idea for me to escape, have you?"

Mai blushed.

"N-no..."

"I thought so, well, then it sounds like I have to go down there." Shizuru sighed.

"Seems like it." Mai answered merciful.

Shizuru watched Mai.

When Shizuru got fifteen years old the young girl and her little brother moved in.

Mai worked in their kitchen and she and her brother -Takumi- lived in the house for the domestics, she was one year younger than Shizuru.

She thought of the readhead more than a friend than someone who worked for her.

"Thanks Mai" she paused " will you be at the party as well?"

she asked hopefully.

"Sure, who else will mete out the bits?" she grinned.

"Right. So see you downstairs." Shizuru smiled.

Mai left.

Shizuru heard from other domestics that Mai and Takumi lived on the street for several years, how they managed to work here was Shizuru unsure of and that moment wasn't really the time to think about it.

While she stood up she grabbed on the table she felt something creasing in her hand, she raised it up and looked at a paper with something drawn on top of it.

_Was that me?_

As she stared at the drawing she could see an undefinable face with short fuzzy hair. Blue hair.

And the eyes were painted green.

She stood up immediatly and walked towards her closet, opened it and looked at a white cappy, she didn't know why, but somehow she felt there was a connection between the picture and the cappy.

She layed the cap next to the picture onto the desk.

_Blue hair and green eyes, haven't I seen that somewhere before?_

But before the musing girl could give it a second thought it knocked again..

This time it was her Mother who told her to come downstairs because the first guests had arrived.

----------

It was a very boring evening.

Shizuru couldn't find Mai anywhere to hide from her wooers.

From one of them named Sergey she could get rid off, but that means there were three left.

"Fujino-san?"

She turned around.

"That would be me." She answered with a gentle smile.

_Don't think I mean it._

Two men, or more to say tow boys, one looking mature, the other one like a teen in a suit, stood infront of her.

"May I introduce?" The black haired one asked politely.

_May you disappear?_

"Go ahead."

"This is Yuuichi Tate and I am Kanzaki Reito we're two of your admirers." He said winking.

"Pleased to meet both of you." Shizuru still smiled.

Never showing what she really was thinking.

"I'll go and get something to drink for the lady." Kanzaki-san said.

This Tate-boy was really creeping her out, he just stared at her, never saying a word.

"Please excuse me for a moment." She said and walked away.

The orange haired boy wouldn't even detain her to go. His eyes had fallen on another girl since he entered this house. A big chested readhead, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

The brunette walked out of the house and into the big garden, more to say in the little park they've got.

_Just some rest, only a little._

She sat on a bench and relaxed but was interrupted by loud noises.

She looked towards the grids and saw two dark shadows climbing them up, her heart appruptly stopped beating, that was until she heard them talking.

"I still don't understand why you want to do this!" A deep girls voice stated.

"Natsuki, I told you at least ten times, and that only today.." A mans voice sighed.

"As if that would work." The girl which was named Natsuki hissed.

They jumped over the grid and were now standing in the garden of Fujino's.

"Kanaye!" the man called Kanaye turned around to look at Natsuki "You can't just pretend to be one of her admirers and you know that. Are you really this stupid?! AND if it really would work that we won't get busted then how the hell do you think will she fall for you?!"

"Sister...just let me try, you now we need the money, they won't do it any longer..." His voice traled off.

Shizuru got corious.

_Hum..that could get funny. I won't let them get caught._

_But how will I find out who my last admirer and the fake admirer is..?_

Shizuru sighed.

She watched them going inside the house and followed.

There was only the fact that those people wanted her money that bothered her. But not because they wanted it, more because it seemed like a selfless action.

She wandered around waiting for her fake admirer to talk to her, but that never seemed to happen.

She looked towards the big buffet and her her eyes stopped in tracks.

It wasn't just the fact that this person seemed to be familiar and unknown all the same, it was more the thing that she had never seen such beauty in another human being.

She made her way towards this stunning blunette and touched her shoulder, waiting for her to fully turn around.

As she did Shizuru was greeted with the most beautiful green orbs she had ever seen in her life.

--------------

**A/N**

**This chapter was kinda lame, wasn't it?**

**Nonetheless I like it :D**

**Aaaaand what will happen between Shizuru and this _girl? _**

**Read to find out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

_**chum-sa****: Well, I think ShizNat wouldn't be real ShizNat if one of them would be a boy ;D**_

_**kikyo4ever****: I have the feeling you misunderstood something in the 2. chapter...XD'''**_

_**ALEXISSA2****: Oh? I reread the chapters over and over but I'll never find all errors, so I can't promise that there won't be some anymore. But thanks for telling :)**_

_**lindred****: Be patient ;)**_

_**And thanks to rainee-chan, elspirit7, Xxkrazi3xlov3xX, ManiazAzn, kae, Swarm012 and anonymous as well for reading and reviewing.**_

_**To see what comes next you just have to read 'smile'**_

****

**In this chapter you'll meet someone knew, or could it be that you know this person already?  
Am I confusing? No? Maybe a little?**

**I hope so, enjoy!**

**---------**

**Dreams, Memories and Twins**

Shizuru looked at the other girl. Stunned.

And to her relief the other one stared at her as well.

Red staring in green. Green staring back in red.

Motionless.

Shizuru was the first who realised she was staring.

"My, my, you know it's rude to stare like this on others?" She couldn't quite tell but she somehow thought this girl doesn't really fit in.

"WHAAAT?! You started it!!!" The blunette shouted at Shizuru.

_No, she definatly doesn't fit in..and this voice..ah..this might be Natsuki then._

Shizuru thought, smiling.

"Sorry, but such a beauty like the one infront of me is rare these days."

_Am I flirting with her? Why should I flirt with a stunning girl like her? EHH?!_

_And why would I think of her as stunning..?_

A big shade of crimson made its way all over Natsuki's face.

_And this blush..Oh Shizuru stop it already!_

"So, who are you?" Shizuru asked blunt.

"Ah...I-I'm.." she stuttered.

"Natsuki" A males voice interrupted "and I am Kanaye, pleased to meet you Fujino Shizuru."

_To be on the beam is such a great feeling._

"I can only return that, Kanaye-san." Shizuru said smiling while turning around.

Eyes went wide open in shock.

_What the..?! Twins!?_

Infront of Shizuru there was a tall guy with short blue hair and the same eyes that the young lady next to Shizuru had. And just like his sister he was quite a looker. Handsome.

And then Shizuru remembered something.

Her dreams.

The picture on her desk.

The cappy.

Her past?

There has to be a connection. Why couldn't she remember?

She knew that something had happened and she knew that this boy was involved, but what?

"So you're related?" she asked with a light giggle.

"You could say so, Fujino-san."

"Shizuru is fine. Mind if I show you around? Kanaye? Na tsu ki?" On purpose she pronounced that name like this, she hoped to see this awesome blush again and before she could complain was it back on the beautys face.

Kanaye noticed that this girl made HIS sister blush. Something he had never seen before on Natsukis face, something he wished he could do to his sister,only him and no one other.

_Why? _

_Now is not the time to get jelaous.._

_Kanaye..get a grip on yourself!_

Shizuru had the feeling that Kanaye glared at her, but she just ignored it.

----------------

After a long time showing around, they reached Shizurus room, she opened the door and said

"So and here is my room."

they stepped in and Kanaye stared at the cappy on the desk.

He got closer and took it in his hand.

Natsukis eyes grew wide.

"I just had the same when I was younger." He said more to himself than anyone in particular.

"You had? What happened to it?"

"Someday I woke up and it was gone."

"And when did that happen?" Shizuru got really curious.

Natsuki stared at her feeds. She started to feel even more uncomfortable than before.

"Uh..I think around ten years ago. Why are you so nosey?"

_Interesting..._

"Well, it's hard to explain, but someday it was simply there. I wanted to throw it away but it felt like it reminded me of something good. It's complicated, I can't really remember my past."

_Maybe it IS my cap...and there is only one way to find it out._

He turned the cap around and and stared at big blue printed letters that said K U G A.

_It really is mine, but how did she get it?_

"Brother."

"Hai, Natsuki?" His voice got really cute when his sister called for him.

They seemed to care about each other alot, somehow like Mai and Takumi.

"It's getting late we have to go."

Shizuru, who was somehow in her own world blinked and looked at them.

"Ara. Maybe you could come over for some tea another time." She invited them.

"Maybe." Natsuki said, looking kind of distracted.

And then they were gone.

Shizuru sat on her bed.

_Most of the guests have to be gone as well...Ara..what is this all about._

She grabbed for the cappy and looked at it, then she noticed for the first time the name that was printed on it.

_Kuga...Kuga...sounds familiar, were have I heard it before. Oh damn, why does everything sound familiar and why can't I put those damn peaces together, that sucks!_

And then it hit her.

Ten years ago.

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

_My memory is coming back...it's...I can remember..there was a boy, he rescued me from something, he told me his name was Kuga an he gave me the cap before...before...FATHER! Oh my god, my own father must be involved in this, but what did he do that I couldn't remember for so long?_

Her eyelids got heavy and she drifted off.

-

-

-

When she woke up again it was full dark outside.

She walked down the stairs and searched for her guests or her parents, for the staff.

No one was there.

Everything was dark.

She got out in the garden and sat down on the bench like earlier that day.

_Or is this day already over?_

Then she felt the presence of someone else sitting down next to her.

She looked to her side and smiled.

"Natsuki, what are you doing here?"

_Her presence makes me feel so save and alive..._

Shizuru couldn't tell why but this girl besides her made her heart tingle.

She felt safe around her and she loved it when the blunette blushed or got angry.

_I love it? _

"You remember." Natsuki stated.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry.."

"For what? You don't have to be sorry for anything."

Silence.

"So the boy who saved me..was that your brother, was that Kanaye?"

Natsukis features started to fade away...

"You have to find out on your own..."

And then she was gone and Shizuru was all alone again.

She stood up and walked towards the flowers.

_Wow, Takumi took really great care of them._

"Shizuru."

Her father's voice.

"Father.."

"You know that I had to do it, right?"

"Had to do what father?"

"That I had to kill them, you know it!"

His hands got towards Shizurus neck and he started to strangle his daughter.

"You.Know.It!"

-

-

-

_drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Shizuru opened her eyes, the sunrays flashing down on her.

"A dream.."

She rubbed her head.

"Natsuki...Father...what happened..?"

_drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

The phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

---------

**A/N:**

**Yep, Natsuki has a twin brother in my story, he's a bit incest, but hey..it's Natsuki we're talking about, right? 'Laugh'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

_**lindred:**** Could be **_**:3**

_**rainee-chan:**** A lot optimism you have there XD**_

_**chum-sa:**** Sorry, but thats a question I can't answer yet. Don't be mad, ne? **_

_**And special thanks to: Immoral Temptation, SpiderLilies2007, The Blue Lone Wulf, elfspirit7, ManiazAzn, kae, ALEXISSA2, EisWulf and anonymous. :D**_

**In this one you can find out a little more about the life of Natsuki and Kanaye.**

**This Chapter is dededicated to my most faithful reader..Jenny, ganz alleine deins ;P**

**-------------**

**Circumstances**

She stirred again.

_I would love to know what she is dreaming about.._

The man wondered.

„D-don't..." she mumbled.

He couldn't see her in this pain anymore.

With his right hand he started to shake her shoulders.

She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down to her, not making any move to wake up.

Now his tomato face was only centimeters away from hers.

His eyes fell onto her lips, those small pink perfect formed lips, he lazily closed his eyes and went a little bit more downwards. Now there noses were touching.

He was just about to touch her lips with his own...

„Kanaye!" His eyes shot open and with a scary scream he threw himself back in the edge of the room.

Only then he saw that her eyes were still closed slowly starting to open, looking dazed.

„Kanaye, what are you doing there?"

„Ah..I-I was just..I.." his eyes fell onto a shoe infront of the bed. „I stumbled over that shoe of yours and fell." he was glad that he got hisself out of this situation.

„Ah, right, sorry for that."

„No, don't apologize sister, it was my blindness."

"Okay."

Changing the subject Natsuki asked him about the day before.

"So will you go there for tea?" Natsuki asked.

„I don't know, she didn't really seemed like she was interested in me or something." he stated.

„Well, but why would she invite you over then?"

_Natsuki...she invited US not me...and for sure she did that more because of you._

„You're right, but don't forget, she invited us." He told his sister.

„I know, but I don't want to interrupt something."

_And I feel a little unconfortable around her..._

„You don't like her?" He asked...hopefully...?

„No, it's not that." she paused before talking again.

„It's more the thing that she kind of creeps me out." Natsuki answered looking to her side.

"What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing, just forget I said something."

He wanted to go into it, but since he knew his sister he knew that wouldn't get one truthfully answer out of her, so he just let her be.

"What about you'll go and take a shower and I'll make lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry right now.."

He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Not hungry?" The young man touched Natsukis forehead. "You don't feel hot, not that you're becoming ill." Kanaye teased.

She just looked at him.

"Well..and I thought you would love to eat one of my favourite Just-For-Onee-Big-Fat-_Mayo_-Burger once again." He sighed.

Her mouth went all watery.

He knew it, juts this one word would turn his sister in a gormandizing machine. He knew she was addicted. She knew she was addicted. Both of them knew. So it was no miracle that she ran to the bathroom in fastmotion and just got to scream a "When I'm back I want to see a finished burger." before the water started to run.

Kanaye had a loose smile on his face.

_Oh Sister...I'll definetly go to her...It's horrible that I can't do something...We need the money..We just need it. _

He looked through their one-room apartment and his smile fell. They lived on the streets for years, he worked so hard to get away from their abominably parents, they hadn't even the money to feed them once a day. Maybe he shouldn't accuse them for what happened, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't even get a good job for better financial circumstances. Natsuki would...

_Natsuki..._

He stared at the nightstand next to Natsukis bed.

He stared at the small box on top of it.

_Natsuki..you want to work..I know you want to do it...It's so hard to see you in this pain because you can't...I want your life to get normal again. I'll go to her...She has to marry me..I need the money..we need the money...YOU need the money!_

As Natsuki came out of the shower she smelled the nice scent of fried meat. She looked towards Kanaye who smiled at her and waved with a glass Mayonaisse in his hand.

_Why Kanaye..? You know we don't have the money for my expensive likenings...But thanks..you give me the feeling of a normal life._

She smiled to herself and walked over to her nightstand and took the box in her hand...opened it...

-----------

_knock knock_

"Please come in."

The young brunette entered the antique furnished room.

"Shizuru, what's the matter?"

"Father..."

"Shizuru...?"

_I can't...I..._

"Shizuru I have work to do, what's wrong?" There was no sign of concern, only annoyance.

_No, I can't ask him, that's something to find out on my own._

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted something to eat or drink while working."

_Ara Shizuru, that could have been a lot better..._

Her father looked at her confused.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for the bother."

"That's all right. Oh and by the way, Kanzaki-san called, he wanted to know if the both of you could meet another time."

_Eh?!_

"Oh, sure father."

"Great. I'll tell him."

"Fine. See you at dinner."

She walked out the door.

_That was a close call..._

_I hope Kanaye and Natsuki will speed to come over for tea. I have so much questions._

She sighed.

_I wonder what it is with this Natsuki, she won't get out of my mind. And her brother...It seemed like he couldn't remember as well, so what really happened ten years ago._

Shizurus mind was full of questions.

Questions she wasn't quite sure how to answer.

---------------

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it. **

**I know not really much ShizNat at the moment, but they'll get their moments, I promise :)**

**Maybe the next chapter will take a bit longer because of illness, but I'll try my best.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

_**SpiderLilies2007: It's not that they aren't attracted to each other yet, it's more like they hadn't yet the chance to show their attraction to each other :P**_

_**ManiazAzn****: Don't give up the next ones will be full of happenings ;D**_

_**kae****: Thanks for the question but no she has not.**_

_**ALEXISSA2****: Nope, you have read it totally right XD**_

**_lindred: Thaaaaank you ;) I'm all fine now )_**

_**Thanks to: rainee-chan, anonymous and elfspirit7 as well D**_

**Sorry for taking so long, but like I said I was ill, whatsoever here's the next!**

**----**

**Start**

„I'm really glad you came here today." Shizuru said with her trademark smile.

„Me too." Kanaye answered with his own.

They sat across from each other in the living room, sipping tea.

„So how did my father got you to be one of my admires?" The young women asked innocent, with an inner smirk.

„He, well...he.." _Damn! I havn't thought of that._

„Don't be shy." _Come on, tell me the truth._

„There was this pub..." _Sure, as her father would go to some pub..._

„Ara, old boozing pals?" _As my father would go to some pub._ She giggled.

„Yeah..." You could nearly smell Kanaye's uncomfortableness. „something like that."

„So we once again met for some beer" _My father hates beer._ „And that was when he asked me to woo for you."

Kanaye was nodding like some wild animal to prove himself.

_Should I? Or not? _

„Then you and my father must be real close, what about I let him come over, so the three of us could talk?"

The face of the young man somehow got really contrite.

„You wouldn't mind, would you?"

„Eh...No, but..eh..it's quite nice here with you...Eh..alone..?" He squeaked.

_Okay enough teasing, but father will really be here in some minutes and he will get really mad when he sees a boy he don't know alone with me.._

„My my, don't flatter me."

Kanaye got slowly pissed of this girls attitude.

_As if I would ever flatter you. What if Natsuki would have heard that!?_

„Eh..?"

Shizuru on the other hand had her fun, but she wasn't quite sure why this boy was so compulsive nice, he seemed more like he just wanted to punch her in the face.

„What about we take a walk?"

„Sure."

They made their way out of the big mansion.

Shizuru mentally sighed because her father hadn't seen them.

Both of them were silent as they walked along the streets. Busy with their own mind.

Shizuru was kind of disappointed that Natsuki hadn't joined them and Kanaye was worried about his dear sister because she wasn't feeling well that morning and was now all alone at home.

„And how is Natsuki doing?"

Kanaye winced at the name of his sister.

„She is fine, was kind of busy today."

„That's too bad, she seems to be a nice person." was stated with a dreamy look on Shizuru's face.

_More than that! Stop talking about her, she won't like you. Oi, what am I thinking again? She just asked how she's doing..but what's with that look?_

„She is...she really is something." He smiled towards Shizuru.

„So Kanaye, I wanted to ask you something..." The girl started.

„What would be..?" He got nervous.

„The incident, on my birthday, with the cappy. Do you really not remember how you lost it?"

_That again.._

„No, I mean it's ten years ago. I was a child, so while I was playing I simply lost it, I think that happened."

_And you found it._

Shizuru stared at the ground, frustrated but then, not really two seconds later her face was plastered with her smile.

„Sure. It was just a remarkable coincidence."

_Either I won't get something out of him or he just don't know what I'm talking about._

„Ara, where does Kanaye live, actually?"

„Oh, it's a bit far from here," He looked at his watch „It's getting late, I think we should make an end here for today."

„It sure is getting late. So what will you do to me the next time?" Shizuru asked innocent.

„WHA-!?" The embarrassment got faster over Kanaye than he thought.

„Ara, what is Kanaye thinking to get red like this?"

„Nothing." Was the calm answer.

_Don't think you can tease me._

„So how about a picnick the next time? I now a very fair place for this."

„That would be great. Will Natsuki join us?"

_Grah! Why can't she just let my precious sister out of this?!_

„Sure."

„So what about sunday?"

„Sunday is fineWe'll meet infront of the gate of your...house?"

"Hai."

While talking they hadn't recognized that they were standing infront of the big building they left one hour ago.

--------

Shizuru fell onto her bed. Legs and arms spread out.

Lately her head was full of memories and her heart full of feelings that made her smile. Both were things she thought she would never experience in her life.

And again her mind wandered to Kanaye and Natsuki.

If Kanaye really was her hero from her past so why did her heart jump like mad when she thought of Natsuki.

_She's stunning, beautiful, gorgeous and more than cute. Ara, I badly want to see her again, how will I manage to survive until sunday? Two days...two so very long days. I want to see my Natsuki.._

The hazel haired girl let a loud sigh come out of her mouth.

"Shizuru? Are you in your room?"

_Eh?!_

"I am. Who wants to know?"

The door opened.

"Oh sorry. I'm a bit confused the recent days." Mai said and walked towards Shizuru's bed, where she sat down on the edge.

"Why's that?"

"I didn't came here to talk about me. I came because of you. You behave a little _strange_ the last days."

Shizuru smiled at that comment.

"Ara, it's just this birthday thing and other stuff. Don't worry about it. So tell me what's bothering you."

Mai could tell that Shizuru wasn't in the mood to talk about herself, well she was never in that mood, so she let it go.

"Eh..it's just" Mai started while blushing deeply "you know I think... I think I'm in love."

"My, my, Mai. I am happy for you. But you don't look as happy as you should."

"Yeah, how should I say. It was bit rushed and all and now he wants me and Takumi to move in with him. I don't know what to do. I really like him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this step..and the other thing is...he doesn't know that I lived on the street, I don't think he would care, because he's so lovingly but it makes me unsure."

"Oh Mai, you have to decide on your own what you want and when the right time is. But he seems like he really means it and as much as I appreciate you..your life with him will be much better than as to work for us."

Mai smiled embarrassed.

"Well...and...don't be mad...but eh..he's one of your admires..."

Shizuru had to giggle because of that. How cute Mai could be sometimes and how clueless.

"You know what? That's the last thing you should worry about. And when he makes you happy then just go for it, Mai."

_one less._

"Hai Shizuru." Mai beamed.

She stood up and went to the door, opened it.

Before she closed it she turned to Shizuru ones more.

"Thank you, really Shizuru, I don't know other to say but thanks.."

"No Mai, I shoud thank you." _I really should._

And with one last smile the door closed.

----------

"I'm back."

He walked through the empty room, searching.

"Natsuki?"

He knocked at the bathroom door.

"Are you in there? Natsuki...?"

No answer.

"Natsuki, that's not funny..where are you?"

_Where is she? She wasn't in the mood to go out today, where could she be?_

He was just about to go back outside and search for his sister when the door opened a second time.

Emerald staring in emerald.

"Oh.."

"Natsuki, are you alright? Where were you?"

"I'm fine, I just went to the store to get shower foam."

Kanaye sighed and sat down.

"Whoah, don't scare me like that."

"It's just you being skitty." the young women sat next to him.

"So how was your _date_?"

"It was NOT a date! And that MEETING was okay. By the way, on sunday, you, me and her will make a picnic in the park."

"WHAT?! Why did you expect me to come with the both of you?!"

"She asked."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She wants you to come along and I want that as well."

"But why...?" Natsuki whined.

-----------

**A/N:**

**Weeeeeell, I would say that was the foreplay and next chapter will be FINALLY more interaction between...yep...you know who lD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

_**SpiderLilies2007****: Sorry to say, but you're a little right with your theory 'drop' XD**_

_**rainee-chan****: Not much, but yeah, you could say so :3**_

_**Thanks tooooo: Azfixiation, Nathan5th, lindred, ALEXISSA2, elfspirit7, anonymous, chum-sa, EleCoR and wolfie2 !**_

**Does somebody wants to be my beta? ( now that I know what that is, thanks to rainee-chan ;P )**

**And now!**

**The next one 'smile'**

**------------**

**Clarification**

„Good afternoon Natsuki," said a bright smiling Shizuru „Kanaye."

„How do you do?"

„Hmpf.." was the only thing that came out of Natsuki's mouth. She was not at all fine with the idea to spend time with this girl, more than ever because she hasn't really recovered yet but she wanted to help her brother at least a little.

They started to walk to the place Kanaye had picked for the picnic.

„Even your death glare is just cute, Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said sweetly.

Kanaye stopped to breathe for a second.

„HEY! Stop with this me being cute! Or calling me -chan!" Natsuki screamed blushing.

_Why is she making me blush all the time, no one makes me blush, I never blush, blushing is for girls...! Wai- I am a girl, but...HEY..why do I back up to myself?!_

„Ara, my sexy _Natsuki_ is right." came a seductive reply. The blush on Natsuki's face got even redder than before.

„A-hem..."

Both women turned to the kind of embarrassed Kanaye who had to watch this.

„We're here, what about we'll sit there infront of the big tree?"

„Seems to be a nice place, let's go there."

They started to make themselves comfortable infront of the big tree, on a huge and very green meadow.

Shizuru pulled a lot of food she made that morning out of her basket.

Natsuki just stared at it. It was like she was searching for something, she seemed helpless and Shizuru was fully enjoying this sight.

„Mind if you tell me what you're looking for?"

That got Natsuki out of her trance.

She looked up to Shizuru, with asking eyes.

„Natsuki isn't dumb, she has to talk to me to let me help her."

„IT'S NOTHING!"

Kanaye thought he should just tell Shizuru what Natsuki was looking for, but before he could interrupt Shizuru started to sob, hands infront of her face.

„Natsuki doesn't like me..."

_Damn! I made her cry...what's with this women at all? She does not expect me to soothe her, does she?_

Kanaye gave Natsuki a prompting look.

_But he seems to expect me for that...gosh!_

„It's not that, I like you..."Shizuru looked up at Natsuki „really." That was enough to make Shizuru beam again and not just that, than she did something not really expected.

She jumped in Natsukis arms, circled her own ones around the slender blunettes waist in a tight embrace.

Natsuki was taken aback. She wasn't quite sure how to react to this. She hated it when someone came near her, touched her. She not even allowed her brother to hug her, only with exemption.

_Why don't I push her away, normally I would have...but it's nice...and her hair smells yummi..what am I thinking?! I'm going insane!_

Before she could push Shizuru off of her the talked one made it herself, thinking of why Natsuki hadn't pushed her away, the embrace was just meant to be a tease but now Shizuru was a bit dazed because of it.

As Shizuru wanted to say something because of the pinked cheeks of the blunette she was interrupted by Kanayes voice.

„Mayo.."

He couldn't allow this damn girl to touch her sister ever again, normally Natsuki would have just pushed her away, or screamed at her, maybe even knocked her out. It shocked him.

It hurted him deep in his heart.

The shy girl had never allowed him to do such thing to her, never! And this rich brunette comes along, knowing his sister only for two days and has the right to embrace her in such an intimate way.

„She was looking for some Mayonaisse." he said coldly.

---

The afternoon went on very well.

Shizuru teased Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed.

Shizuru teased Natsuki more.

Kanaye just sat there with a big scowl on his face, most of the time ignored by both girls.

Natsuki was a bit confused because she couldn't make out why she felt so carefree around the red eyed women.

_It feels like the time when...No...I can't think of that now..._

And Shizuru, she finally figured out what was going on with her.

She was in love. It could be nothing else than love, this overwhelming feeling inside her chest.

It was more than simple yet hard to take. But she was a Fujino, not one to give up without a fight.

She wasn't quite sure if a fight was necassary but it wouldn't be easy to get her Natsuki's heart.

That she was sure of.

Kanaye glared at Shizuru.

_This girl is getting on my nerves, when I don't do anything than...EHH?!? Disgusting...I can't think of something like that happen to my sister with another women..._

"Kanaye just blushes like his cute sister."

"Hey, I'm NOT cute!"

"And I'm not blushing.." the young man grumbled.

Shizuru looked at the twins.

They were really similiar looking, Shizuru thought.

_But Natsuki is so much more fun to tease..and so much more breathe taking..._

Natsuki noticed Shizuru's stare but she couldn't quite think about that now.

For some minutes a tormenting pain had built up inside her head.

She had to labor herself not to wince because of it even if it was daft but she couldn't let Shizuru get to know what was up with her. That would flunk their plan.

She tried to look at Kanaye to let him notice something was up with her but her stupid brother was fixed on glaring at Shizuru.

_Why is he glaring at her all the time, it's like she had hurt him or something..otherwise he's never like..Ouuuh!!!!Damn!! I-_

"Argh!" Natsuki groaned.

Finally Kanaye noticed his sister's pain, before he could say something a worried Shizuru was by Natsukis side. Hold her.

"Natsuki...?" she asked carefully "What's wrong?"

"It'saaaarg...nothzzing..." the cobalt haired girl hissed.

"Where is it? Natsuki? Is it in your bag?!" Kanaye asked shaken.

"No..! It...it is...it...home...night..stand.."the paled girl stuttered.

"Natsu-ki..? Kanaye what's going on? What's wrong with her?" The older girl asked concerned.

"Just stay here. Whatch her. I'll be right back."

Then the young man ran. He ran more fast than Shizuru has ever seen someone running.

She turned to Natsuki whose head was now lying in her lap. Cold sweat running down her temple.

"Hey, meanie, don't do that to me. It will be alright. Believe me, you'll be okay, whatever is going on..." She trailed off.

Natsuki wasn't even listening. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

She thought she was going to die.

It was never that painful. But the doctor said it would grow, it would get worse.

_Why today..?why? Please Kanaye...hurry..!_

She felt soft hands stroking her hair. Smoothing her. Comforting her.

The pain started to go away.

Her body started to go numb.

Her world went dark...

------

**A/N:**

**'Möhöhö' ****so what do you thiiiiiink? **

**Hope you liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to all of you who tell me what they think about my story, if good or bad..**_

_**I'm proud even some of you really like this story, so thanks 'hugs' :3**_

_**And very much thanks to:**_

_**Afan**_

_**lindred**_

_**anonymous**_

_**Azfixiation**_

_**SpiderLilies2007**_

_**rainee-chan ( **Mohoho was meant to be a laugh XD _

_**kaae**_

_**elfspirit7**_

_**Nathan5th**_

_**chum-sa**_

_**EleCoR **_

_**For reviewing the last chapter :)**_

**I have the feeling some of you were waiting exactly for this chapter.**

**Have fuuuuhuuuun :D**

**--------**

**A single picture**

„_Natsuki...?"_

Why was she swaying?

„_Hey..wake up!"_

Was someone calling her?

„_Natsuki..!"_

She was dreaming, wasn't she?

„_Natsuki!!!!!!"_

This voice bugged her peace, can't it just shut up?

_Hell, yeah, I'm awake now..._

She opened her eyes and loads of sunlight blinded her, so she shut them close again.

Where was she? And why did her head feel like someone was drilling a whole in it?

_What's going on?_

She tried to open her eyes again, this time more careful.

Something red caught her eyes. It was beautiful. And it was...wet?

She looked up at it, mesmerized.

Not before something wet dropped onto her forehead she recognized this red thing as an eye.

Shizuru's eye.

Shizuru's eye full of tears.

_Shizuru is crying? Why is she crying? I don't want her to cry...Why do I don't want her to cry..? Well, would I want to see her cry? NO!!! stop already..!!_

„Natsuki..."

„Shur...u.."

„You- you are awake?!"

Shizuru hugged Natsukis head from above, not caring that her lips were touching the younger girls nose instantly.

_WHAAA?! What is she up to?!_

„Ouh.." By hearing that sound she shot up immediatly and looked at Natsuki's blushing face and yet hurtful expression.

_She...she..kissed my nose. My heart..oh my god. What's it doing..? It's pounding so fast..what-_

„Shizuru! Natsuki!" Kanaye screamed panting.

He landed on the sheet next to Natsuki and gasped. In his hand was a small box which he opened.

He pulled something out and immediatly thrusted it in Natsukis small mouth.

„Quencher."

Natsuki did as she was told, still laying on Shizuru's lap.

Kanaye loudly sighed. Shizuru watched him.

„I think you have something to explain to me."

He gulped.

That was it with their plan. But this girl seemed to like his sister a lot.

Maybe she would still help.

„Let me explain while we carry her back home, alright?"

„I agree to that."

Little did he know, Shizuru already knew half of the story, but what was going on with Natsuki that she wasn't sure of.

------------

"Wh-what?!"

"Yeah..."

"So you mean Natsuki..she..she has a...a.." Shizuru had never seen nor heard herself so shocked and erratic at all.

"A cerebral tumour." Kanaye completed bitterly.

"But she's so young.."_So that's why they fudged Kanaye as one of my admirers.._

"I know. It's quite a bitter case. She has only three years left," _Three years?!?! He must be kidding!! Now that I met this interesting girl, she can't be taken away from me._

"there's just one other option, but that's out of the question.." Kanaye said not sure how to say it.

_Money!_ Shizuru thought.

"What's this other option?"

"..."

"Kanaye tell me!"

"Well, how to say...there could still be an operation, but..."

"but it's to expensive?" Shizuru asked.

Kanaye started to feel very guilty for imposing on Shizuru's kindness.

Like Shizuru had read what the young man next to her was thinking she said "You don't have to feel guilty, you really care about your sister, even if you don't like me that much, you would have still wanted to marry me just to get the money for her operation." The brunette stated matter of factly.

"I..."

"No, don't apologize," the women said as if she had known again what he was going to say. " I'm not mad, nor feel used and at the moment the only important thing here is Natsuki's health."

"You're right."

_Either she is really insane or she is the kindness in person..now I feel even more guilty for thinking such bad thinks about her._

"Still I have to think about all of this. I hope you don't mind."

"Alright."

They walked through some very dirty clime.

Shizuru was too busy with her own mind to notice the sleazy buildings around her.

_Now everything is so very clear to me. After all there was a big article in the newspaper of my birthday and I think the auther wrote that there will come a few admirers as well. They must have read this. Oh damn...Natsuki..why do you have to be ill...? But why couldn't they afford the operation? _

"We're here."

Shizuru shot out of her daze and finally noticed her surroundings.

_Bloody hell...hardly surprising that they couldn't afford it...Oh Natsuki..._

"I know, it's not what you expected."

Now Shizuru noticed how rude her stare must have looked.

"Sorry.."

They got inside the big building and walked up the stairs. A lot of stairs.

Finally they reached a door where Kanaye stopped. Natsuki was still resting in his arms, he had carried her all the way from the park to their home.

When they entered the apartment Kanaye went straight towards the bed and laid Natsuki carefully down.

Shizuru walked in as well and closed the door.

Then she looked around. It wasn't large in there, not at all. Maybe it was as big as one and a half room of her mansion. But it seemed to be ineffable cozy, so Shizuru felt comfortable the very moment she entered. Another nice thing was that, in the brunettes mind, everything smelt strongly like Natsuki.

Shizuru took a deep breath.

_Is it normal to feel high by only breathing?_

A small smile plastered her face.

_No, but it's normal to feel high by breathing Natsuki's scent._

On the cabinet she saw a picture that catched her eye.

She went there to have a closer look. What she saw was the origin of cuteness.

The young pair of twins was smiling broadly in the camera. Maybe they were seven or eight years old at that picture. They looked more similiar than ever. If Natsuki's hair hadn't been more long than Kanaye's one wouldn't have seen any difference.

She noticed that Natsuki was wearing the same cappy Shizuru had in her room.Also, now she was extremely sure that Kanaye was the boy from her past. If he could remember or not, without a doubt, he was it.

It was the same short hair, the same twinkle in his eyes, he was it.

"Cute isn't it?"

"At any rate."

Kanaye was standing behind Shizuru, eyeing the picture as well.

"It's more than ten years ago. It was such an happy day."

_One of the very few days we enjoyed life._

"Natsuki looks cute with your cappy." mentioned the red eyed one.

The reaction wasn't expected. Kanaye started to laugh. He laughed out of his heart.

"Ara..?"

"Sorry," he catched his breathe again "it's just that that's not Natsuki."

_Araa??? What's that supposed to mean?_

"When we were younger I liked to wear my hair longer, I loved it's feeling. And well, Natsuki...she was a bit of a tomboy. I mean she still is but at that time she wore it not just short because she wanted to be a guy, she did as well because it was saver for her when people thought of her as a boy."

Shizuru had to blink a few times. Realisation got over her.

"Why's that?"

"You see we lived on the street for years. With all those perverted people out there a young girl like her wouldn't have made it. Allthough she was very tough."

"Oh my..."

_No way, and I thought...Kami-sama..it was..._

"And I wasn't around all the time. You see, she was a little adventure seeker, so she sneeked away every time she had the chance to."

_Natsuki.._

"You don't have to be shocked that much." Kanaye said with a peeved sound in his voice.

"No, it's not that. I'm sorry, but I have to go home now. I'll be back tomorrow."

The young women was fewer than a second after she said this out of the door.

Kanaye didn't even had the chance to answer her.

----------

**A/N:**

**So, are things getting a little clearer now?**

**Oh, btw I still need a beta...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: I know it's a long time ago I last updated 'Drop'**

**Thanks to all who liked the last chapter **

**and special thanks to ManiazAzn for beta reading ;)**

--

**Decisions, Farewell and Conversations**

"Strange girl..." Kanaye shook his head and walked up to his sister. Watched her.

A knock on the door got him out of his trance.

He thought it was Shizuru again.

After he opened the door, two brown and icy orbs looked down at him.

With the first look at the guy in front of him he knew what would happen next, and he knew what to say.

"He has a job for you."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. At the dock. Are you in?"

He glanced at Natsukis sleeping figure.

"Tomorrow."

He closed the door, but not before noticing the smirk on the face of the guy in front of him.

_Tomorrow it is then.._

--

After Shizuru was out of the building she called her driver to pick her up.

_My..It was Natsuki..had she forgotten either? My dear Natsuki was my saviour..she's so adorable._

_I can't let her die. I can't.._

And then, for the first time, the realization really hit her.

"Kuga-san.." she whispered to herself.

The women who usually had a grip on herself fell on her knees and cried.

She cried for the years of pain, of not knowing.

She cried her heart free.

Sometime later she arrived at her mansion. She tried to get in through the kitchen, so her parents or more precisely, her father, wouldn't see her.

"Shizuru."

Her fear came true.

"Hai, father?"

_Gotcha!_

"What are you doing here?"

"I need some tea."

"You know you just have to ask for it and the maids would bring you some."

"I know, but I felt like getting it myself."

"Well, whatever. By the way, tomorrow we'll have a guest."

"Eh..Tomorrow you say, Father, do have I to attend?"

"Of course, it's your visitor." Fujino-san said laughing.

Confusion, her father couldn't see, washed over the young woman.

"Who may that be?"

"Kanzaki-san. And now please excuse me, I have some work to do."

The old man left.

Shizuru wasn't quite sure what she had to do. But she knew her father wasn't the one to this discuss with.

She entered her room and sat on her bed.

She took the old cappy in her hand.

Watched it.

Shizuru knew she could pay for Natsuki's operation.

That's the good side of being an adult and the only descendant of such a reputable and rich family.

The money.

She hadn't gotten everything that was entitled to her, but it was more than enough.

But what would her parents say?

Especially her father..he will kill her and that's it.

A jarring from the windows got her out of her thoughts.

Her head spinned around and she saw Mai.

In front of her window.

"Ara..?"

Shizuru got up and opened it.

"Mai what's that supposed to mean?"

"Gomen ne, Shizuru." Mai beamed at her.

"I came here to say farewell." The smile never leaving her face.

At first Shizuru didn't understand of what Mai was talking about.

Then she remembered their talk.

"Don't tell me.."

"Yeah. I thought about what you said before and you were right. We're leaving."

"Mai..I don't know what to say."

_But now...now I know what to do._

"Say goodbye.."

Shizuru shot forward towards Mai and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so happy for you. I wish you all the best. You got what you deserved."

Mai hugged the brunette back.

Then she whispered her something in the ear.

"And you will, too."

The redhead got out of the embrace and winked at Shizuru, whose face had a light pink shimmer on it.

"Goodbye." Shizuru said.

"Bye..."

And with that Mai climbed down the wall again. Shizuru just watched, confused.

But now...now she knew what to do.

How could she be so blind.

It seemed like she couldn't look away from the nice golden stanchions of her cage, so that she never realized that the key to open the cage's door was right in front of her.

Now she finally saw it.

But it wasn't the time to take it and open the door.

Not yet.

--

"What happened?"

The scarcely awakened Natsuki asked herself.

She looked around the room.

Alright, she was at home. That was good, right?

She looked for the blue haired male that should be somewhere in sight but wasn't.

"_...grml..._" A loud grumble from her tummy region let her get up and walk towards the fridge.

There she saw a note pinned on its door.

The scrawled letters on it -who could have been from no one else than Kanaye- told her that he would be home late and that Shizuru would came by later on.

_Peachy! The girl I wanted to see the most._

With a scowl the young navy haired women made herself one big mayonaise-sandwich.

While eating her delicious food the scowl on Natsukis face slightly started to disappear and a red gleam made it's way through her face.

She slowly remembered what happened the day before.

_Oh my fucking god...!_

_Sh-She kissed my nose..a-and hugged me._

_And now she's coming over and I'm all alone with her._

_Kanaye...why are you doing this to me?_

_Damn..._

Her eyes went wide.

_Certainly Kanaye told her after I collapsed._

_Oh no..she knows.._

A knock on the door left the blue haired girl startled.

There was another knock.

Natsuki just thought if she wouldn't open the door, maybe the visitor, and she was quite sure this visitor was Shizuru, would think nobody was at home and would leave.

"Natsuki, I know you're at home. I smell the freshly opened mayo.."

_As if..._

With a sigh green eyes opened the door for red ones.

As Shizuru was about to greet Natsuki, her eyes fell on the more or less undressed view in front of her.

Natsuki noticed the staring, but didn't think twice about it.

"Decide, come in or leave." She demanded.

Shizuru coughed.

"Ara...Natsuki..I hadn't guessed you would be that _open_ with me."

"EH?!"

Again Shizuru's eyes scanned Natsuki's well formed body.

Finally the naive blunette looked down at herself and saw what Shizuru was attending to.

"HENTAI!" Natsuki screamed and slammed the door close.

Not a few minutes later a full dressed and red faced Natsuki opened the door again to let a giggling Shizuru in.

--

"Kuga-san. I see you've made it."

Kanaye turned around.

There, between some boxes he could see two glaring eyes in the shadows.

"What do you want me to do?"

The shadowed person sneered.

Then its eyes wandered to a big ship. A few seamen ballasted the ship with some large boxes.

"See this ship?"

"Hai.."

"The owner transports some of his goods overseas. But I don't care about these things. I'm interested in something else..."

"Which would be?" Kanaye knew he shouldn't have gone to the dock that morning.

He also knew that he shouldn't have left Natsuki all alone.

But if this would go right then he wouldn't need Shizuru's help anymore and that meant she wouldn't

spend any more time with Natsuki.

His Natsuki.

The boy hadn't even realized that his obsession would be one really big problem someday.

"I want the captain of this ship to be dead before it docks in on the next harbour."

That got Kanaye's attention back on the person between those boxes.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business. Are you going to do it or not?"

Kanaye looked back towards the ship.

"What about the money?"

"You'll get half of it now, the rest after reaching your.." the voice stopped and started to laugh raunchily. "or rather...after reaching MY aim."

_This guy's nuts!_

A small package landed in front of his feet.

He bend down and grabbed it.

After counting the sum Kanaye just nodded.

"When you're done..you know who you have to go to."

Then the glaring eyes disappeared.

The young man with blue hair turned his attention towards the ship.

--

_Tick tock tick tock_

An awkward silence hovered around Shizuru and Natsuki.

The brunette stared at Natsuki who sat next to her and the blunette stared at the ground beneath her.

Natsuki felt annoyed. She hated being stared att.

And this damn woman didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

However Shizuru wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation she wanted to have.

She knew Natsuki wouldn't say anything.

She wanted to make a joke to loosen the mood, but thought that the moment wasn't the best one.

Should she start with something casual?

Or with this past-thing?

Or maybe with Natsuki's illness?

"Ara..How is my Natsuki feeling today?" That wasn't the best thing to start with, but it wasn't the worst as well.

_My Natsuki? Did she just say MY Natsuki?! I'm not hers!!_

"I'm not YOURS!!" Shouted the younger one. Face red.

There was a short view of pain on Shizuru's face, which disappeared as fast as it turned up.

_Oh no, that was mean, I hadn't wanted it to go down so harsh..._

"Natsuki is such a meanie, but it seems like you're feeling well." And there it was again.

The plastered smile.

Natsuki looked up. In Shizuru's eyes she could see the concern for her. She was worried.

"I'm sorry..." the young women nearly whispered.

"Don't be." Somehow the usually eloquent Shizuru didn't knew what else to say.

"No. I'm really sorry. For everything. All the trouble I put you through, I bet Kanaye told you, didn't he? He told you what we were about to do to you and regardless of that you are sitting here and being nice to me...caring..." She stopped, her hands were shaking.

She felt the urge to cry but repressed it.

"Natsuki..."

"So, so tell me, why are you here?" Natsuki asked, getting a grip on herself again.

_Because of a lot of things..._

"I came here to tell you that I'll pay your operation Natsuki."

"But why..?"

_Because of a lot of things..._

"Do I have to have a reason? What you and Kanaye did wasn't the best way to get to money and rather not the nicest but now you two are a part of my life and..and.."

_Should I really tell her?_

"And what?"

_I've fallen in love with you..._

"And I owe you."

Natsuki's eyes grew wide.

_She knows! How did she..?_

Shizuru watched Natsuki's change of expression.

_She knows what I'm talking about. So she hadn't forgotten.._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Natuski just stared down at the ground.

She seemed to be fixated with the fuzzy carpet.

"I..." was all the young blunette could say before she cracked.

"I wouldn't have mind to know that Natsuki was the cute little knight in shining armor who rescued my life that day." Shizuru poked Natsuki in the side, who immediately squeaked from the touch and its affections.

As Natsuki stared the other one in the face was all she saw pure horror.

The lovely smile the tawny haired one normally wore transformed into an dirty evil grin.

"Shi-Shizu-"

_Wow..now I know what creepy really means..._

"My my, I hadn't thought that my Natsuki was so ticklish." And the evil grin on Shizuru's face grew even wider.

And with this sentence the problems and matters were forgotten.

For a short time.

Both of them weren't even sure if they had ever laughed that much and that carefree in their life's.

Natsuki spoke first, between laughs.

"Oh my..stop..I..can't..can't.."

Shizuru stopped.

"breathe.."

And both started to laugh again.

"That was...interesting." Natsuki stated.

_I've never felt this full of life before..and that's only because of one person._

_And that person is...her...I don't get it, what's this feeling? It's just there when she's around._

"I think it still is." Shizuru pointed out.

_I've never guessed Natsuki would ever let me touch her, never._

_She looks so peaceful...maybe the wall of ice broke..?_

_I hope so..._

Shizuru sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Natsuki spoke.

"But why?"

"Because I hadn't told you.."

"You don't have to be sorry.." The ruby eyed said smiling, but still was a bit disappointed.

And then the next unexpected thing happened.

Natsuki explained without being asked for it.

"It..well..At that moment you told me goodbye I knew something was wrong. I knew we would probably never meet again. So I tried to forget you. I just shot you out of my brain, my mind. And then, when Kanaye told me about his fiancee-plan and mentioned your name it came all up again. Everything. I was scared you would remember me, and you did. You got so curious, I hadn't known how to explain, so I said nothing."

Shizuru just stared at Natsuki.

Had she ever heard her say so much?

"I know it's stupid..but that's how I am.."

And what was that with this intent look?

"No, Natsuki. It's alright, really."

She took Natsuki's hand in her own.

The blunette hesitated but didn't back away.

"I'm really glad we met again."

Shizuru squeazed Natsuki's soft hand.

And that did it.

Natsuki's face was back to it's normal state: pure red!

Her heart was beating like some crazy techno-song.

She backed away and stood up.

"S-so..you don't want something to drink, do you?"

"I'd li-"

The door was flung open and one very out of breath Kanaye stood in the room.

His sight wandered from Natsuki to Shizuru and back.

He looked like he was about to die.

So scared.

Frightened.

"Kanaye..?"

--

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up..ut it could take some time, gomen ...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** So..yeah, I'm still alive. Surprise! :D It's just that my creative urge to write a new chapter wouldn't came along. _

_I have to admit I don't really like this chapter too much, but it's a must for earlier chapters._

_And a lot of thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time, guys, you gave me the inducement to write this one._

_Hope I won't disappoint you too much and tell me what you think. Oh yeah..to warn you..this one's not beta-read._

_So here's the next one:_

_----------_

**Truth be told **

„_Kanaye...?"_

The young man went straight to the bathroom and smacked the door close.

The gaze from both women went from the door to each others face.

Something happened.

And it would be very unbelieveable if this something was something good.

They heard Kanaye coughing.

He vomited.

Both, Shizuru and Natsuki were to scared to say something.

They just stared at each other.

Shocked.

In the bathroom Kanaye watched his face in the mirrow.

_What have I done?_

It looked like he was searching for something in the mirrow, but he couldn't find it.

But what was he looking for?

He tried to find himself.

Tried to find the boy he once was, the boy who never ever thought about killing someone.

But now, now he wasn't this person anymore.

He knew he had done lots of things that weren't right.

But he never imagined himself to turn out as a murderer.

With sweating hands he opened his bag and pulled out two packages.

Both full of money.

The first one he got on the dock.

And the second one..

„Bloody hell..!"

He opened the bathroom door and two different faces were looking at him intently, with the same worried look.

He stared at Shizuru wrathfully.

„Kanaye...what happened?" Natsuki whispered.

„YOU...You did this to me!" Kanaye grabbed Shizuru and pulled her up.

„Kanaye! Let her go!"

He didn't listen.

Shizuru just stared at him.

„Why did you do this to me? Why?!"

„What did I do?"

„Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about."

„Well, I don't." The brown haired girl answered blankly.

„You and your father, this was all planned. You wanted to ruin my life and with your fucking Oyabun as father it couldn't have been more easy!"

(A/N: Oyabun = head of Yakuza; Yakuza = kind of the Japanese Mafia)

„What are you talking about?" Shizuru asked bemused.

„You know exactly what I'm talking about.." Kanaye whispered as cold as ice.

„Guys, am I the only one who is totally confused? And Kanaye, please let go of Shizuru."

Natsuki said while touching Kanayes arm. This got his attention and he let go.

He placed himself on the couch.

„I..." He started.

„Natsuki..There's someting I've never told you. The thing is..that..sometimes I work for the Yakuza."

He said, staring at the ground.

„You what?!" The blunette screamed.

„I'm sorry! But it were always just quite safe jobs. Except for this time."

Kanaye said with a shiver.

"And what does this has to do with me or my father?" Shizuru asked.

"I told you already, stop playing dumb!" The young man hissed.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru.

"Do you now what he's talking about?"

_Please, say no, please.._

"No.."

_I could never lie to my Natsuki.._

Natsuki turned to Kanaye. She wasn't sure why, but there was something in the other girls eyes, that told her she wouldn't lie to her.

"She says the truth."

The blue haired guy just grumbled something.

His sister took his hand in hers.

"What happened?"

"I.."

"Kanaye, don't be scared, we won't judge you." The young women said with such care, Shizuru had never seen before.

"We needed the money..and for the first time it was different. They wanted me..they wanted me to...kill."

Kanaye said, never looking up.

"I did."

It started with sobs, then he broke down crying.

No one said anything.

Until Kanaye spoke again.

"I got half the money before the job. I thought about quitting and only taking the money I already got. But I got scared, I thought they would hunt and kill me if I wouldn't do it. So I did."

The shrunken guy said monotone.

"After the job I wanted to get the rest of the money as well, so I went where I had to. The man who normally gave payment told me that I was lucky, today the big boss would deal with it. He said I should be honored that the Oyabun would care to meet some pile of shit like me. I didn't care. That was when your father" he turned to Shizuru, still looking to the ground, "came into the room, thanked me, gave me the money. Then I ran."

Shizuru's eyes went wide.

"My father?"

She shook her head no.

"It can't be, my father, he's an prudent businessman..he, no."

She stood up.

"I got to go home."

And did what she said.

------

Shizuru was looking for her father totally nettled.

She wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush, she wanted to clear things out. Now!

_I can't believe it, it was perfect with Natsuki and I and then this has to happen, I can't believe it!_

She stormed in his office, frightening him.

"Shizuru! What's wrong child?"

"Father, we have to talk!"

"Sorry, I've got work to do, can it wait?" He asked.

"No, it can't wait." The young women closed the door and placed herself in a chair infront of her fathers desk.

"Shizuru, I don't have time for this." The old man said distracted.

"Oh? But you should, _Oyabun_." Came the sarcastic reply.

That made the old Fujino's eyes widen.

"What did you say?"

"I think you heard what I said."

"Sorry child, I don't know what you're talking about."

_This game can be played by the two of us, Father._

"I think you do."

"What's gotten into your head?"

"What's gotten into yours? Does mother know about this?"

Fujino-san seemed to be deep in thoughts.

After a while he started talking again.

"Okay, I see. Yes, I work for the Yakuza."

He said matter of factly.

"So we're telling the truth now?"

"Yes we are."

"Why have you never told me, father?" The girl whispered.

The man cleared his throat.

"What do you think should I have said? It's not that simple Shizuru."

_So Kanaye was right..but what should I say? What should I ask him? I can't compromise Kanaye's life._

"But, I would like to know who told you."

"Someone."

"Has this someone a name?"

"Maybe. You really think I would tell you?"

Her father just looked at her intently. He couldn't read her. He educated his child very well, she knew how to hide her feelings and thoughts.

"I've got another question." She said cold.

"Which one?"

"What happened ten years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

Now her father really was confused. A lot of things happened ten years ago. What could she mean?

"Why couldn't I remember my past?"

Then her fathers eyes widened.

"Couldn't?"

"Something refreshed my mind. I don't know anything, but I know enough, and I have the feeling that you were involved. Why?"

"Fine. I think it's time to tell you, but Shizuru, before I do so, please promise you won't judge me."

That got Shizuru's attention.

_What does he mean? He would never say something like this..he must be serious._

"I won't."

"Well, you remember the day you ran away?"

"Yes I do."

"And you met this boy."

"That I remember as well."

"Good. It just happened that you would never quit asking to meet him again. Than, I knew he wouldn't be good for you, he would ruin you. I told you that, but you wouldn't listen. I had never seen you like that before, you got all angry, you cried, you hit me."

_I hit him?_

"So I got really mad. I hit you back, harder then I wanted to. The thing was, that we were on the stairhead and when I hit you, you fall."

Mr. Fujino held his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry..I was so worried, you wouldn't wake up for a week and when you finally, did you couldn't remember what happened. I thought it would be best to forget about this incident as well."

Now he watched his daughter, waited for some kind of reaction.

"I want to move out."

That was not what he expected at all.

"I'm not mad father, but I want to move out, I have to get my head clear . And for you to know, I don't want to have anything to do with one of these admirers anymore."

Shizuru said sure of herself.

"Sorry child, I can't allow that."

"You can't allow what?"

"You moving out.."

"Why's that?"

"You know about me working for the Yakuza."

He said it like this was the answer to everything.

"Yes, I do know that, but I won't say a word. Father, you can trust me, but you have to decide, either you let me go or I'll go without your permission and you'll never hear a thing from me ever again."

That was hard.

The old man had made a lot of mistakes, but he loved his daughter dearly.

He never showed it to her much, but he did.

"Where will you live?" He asked worried.

"At a friends house."

"I'll move today, I will come back when I've got my own apartment, please don't look for me."

He knew his daughter would find out when he would send one of his men to find out where she lives. After all she was a Fujino and today she showed him, what a Fujino she was.

"Allright."

He said nothing more.

She stood up and went out of the door, and he said nothing more.

He just sat on his chair and turned towards his work again.

Shizuru was happy.

For the first time in her life she defied to her father.

Now she was free.

It didn't took her long and her bags were packed.

It was early evening when she stood in front of the Kuga's door.

Natsuki opened it and stared at Shizuru's bags.

"Heeey, I'm the new housemate, nice to meet you." The brunette said with her trademark smile.

"Hoe?!" Was all Natsuki could answer.

---

_**A/N:** Well....I hope the next one won't take as much time as this one XD_


End file.
